Snowed In
by Lily
Summary: S & D gets stuck in a cabin during a wintery trip uphill
1. Snowed In 1

Hi ! Okay okay don't even try to sue me...I ain't rich. Usual disclaimers apply. Usual claimers apply. PS : I'll be doing alot of Darien(Mamoru)/ Serena(Usagi) stories.... 

Lily 

-------------------------------------------------------- Snowed In : Chapter 1 

Soft snow fell steadily turning the landscape into glistening white. Darien, Serena and Reeny are currently spending their Christmas vacation in a cute little cabin on the mountains. ******************************************************** 

Serena : "I couldn't believe that I'm actually spending 1 week in this cabin with Reeny and that jerk Darien. Some kind of idea of that dumb Raye. Wait till I get my hands on her," Serena muttered angrily. 

I think I should just relax. I could go out and play in the snow, sometime. I think I should just grab some hot chocolate and chill by the fireside. Hnmm... good idea.... 

******************************************************** 

Darien : "Oh God ! What did I do ? What ? Me ? Spend a week with Serena in this cabin ? For Christmas ? CRAZY ! Baka, baka, baka ! At least Reeny's here. That'll make us not argue so much. Then again, I still don't understand how similar that Reeny is to Serena....Guess I just go chill by the fireside with some hot choc !" 

******************************************************** 

Reeny : Yay !!! Spend a week with a nice guy like Darien ? Whoah cool. Still, why is Serena here. Kinda spoil my fun. Maybe I should go to see Raye-chan and Mina-chan in the other cabin. Lemme see, that's about a little lower than ours, probably uhm 2 miles. Okay. Then when I come back, it's gonna be party time with Darien. 

******************************************************** 

Serena : Oops, someone went out. Hopefully not two of them. I'm gonna get scared. Anyway why should I care ? Let them leave me alone. Even better. At least no more teasing or jeering by those two. Am I really that useless, huh ? 

******************************************************** 

Darien : Uh-huh, did someone just slammed the door ? Good, now I might have some peace. Reeny is a little bothersome sometimes. Better still let that Serena go out.... 

******************************************************** 

Darien was quite annoyed when he saw Serena sitting exactly where he was planning to, on a rug cuddling a big cushion, in front of the flickering fire. The cabin was dark and it was still snowing. 'So that one must have been Reeny," thought Darien. Clucthing his hot chocolate (coincidence, eh ?) he sat on the sofa. The fire seemed to have a life of it's own, which it does. Dancing flames made the shadows in the living room constantly changing. Darien stared, amazed at the fire. 

******************************************************** 

Serena hadn't heard Darien sitting on the sofa. She wasn't aware. She as too enthralled by the fire that made her remember the Senshi of Fire, Mars that've gotten her into this. She began humming softly to herself. As the fire crackled and thunder began to rumble, Serena panicked. 'Storm, in winter ? Up on this hill ? Oh no !' Determined to keep the sounds of thunder out of her mind, the tune she was humming graduadlly formed a song. 

******************************************************** 

'Uh who's singing,' thought Darien, startled, closing his eyes briefly, 'Nice voice...sweet...' He almost face faulted when he realized it was Serena. WHAT ? Serena ? That klutz could actually sound like an angel ? DUH ! He looked in front of him. Definitely she was the one singing. He'd rather hear voices in his head or see ghostly figures singing. But Serena sounding like that ? From the dim flickering light of the fire, he could see her outline and how tight her hands gripped the cushion. 'Funny,' he wondered. 

******************************************************** 

Serena : Oh no ! Why must this happen. Why ? Why can't it rain some other day ? In the middle of winter too ? Where Jupiter when you need her ? Surely she can uhm.. stop the lightning and thunder ? Maybe I should sing. Yeah. It can get my mind of that stupid storm. 

******************************************************** 

Darien : My God ! That crybaby surely can sing. Did she go for classes anyway ? Hmm....I wonder why is she tensing up all of a sudden....nothing's happening, right ? Maybe she's getting all angry over me...that's good. Nice factor to tease her about. 

******************************************************** 

Each consecutive thunder roared louder than the other. It was like a kiddy match where the other kid tried to oust his opponent on screaming louder. Serena was still trying to sing her lungs out. Fortunately, her's was a good set and had had a lot of practice due to her crying. A sudden very loud thunder bought Serena's singing to a halt. She listened intently and fearfully for the next one, ready to bury herself under anything. She was rewarded by a large and long clap of thunder directly over the cabin. With all her defenses down, she yelped in fright. 

======================================================== 

Rather short.... yeah... There will be Chap 2 out next week, I hope.. Lily Email or ICQ me.... stardazed7@hotmail.com 19112563 


	2. Snowed In 2

Snowed In : Chapter 2 Rated : G -------------------------------------------------------- 

Serena buried herself under the cushion. She wanted to just cry, and forget that horrible storm, but her pride made her hold on. She wasn't going to cry with that Darien somehwere around. 

She tried to make her way to her bedroom. Groping in the dimly lit room she became aware of someone snickering. She turned and in horror saw Darien behind her on the sofa. Anger coursed through her. First she wanted to strangle that jerk, then moon-dust him. If only he wasn't much stronger than she was. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ Darien : 

Well, Serena has stopped her singing. Wonder what is she waiting for anyway. Wow ! That was an awesome lightning....oh cool... what a loud thunder. Hmm...I'm loving Mother Nature. 

# the yelp startles him # 

Wh...what in the world is that I'm-meeting-my-death scream for ? Oh God ! That girly girl-girl is afraid of thunderstorms !!! My, she's far worse than I thought. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Darien snickered. 'This is a big colossal joke. Must really thank Andrew for dragging me along...' He looked up at Serena, standing at the corridor. She was angry, no doubt. He could almost feel her blushing. 'Ah... she should be... afraid of such things...' 

Darien squinted. Something in her blue eyes made him stop momentarily. Fear. A fear for something. Darien knew it well. He had feared, alot at any battles. He was scared if Sailormoon would perish, get hurt, or get brainwashed or kidnapped. 

He was also afraid. Afraid that someone would come along and tear down the walls that he had erected and built since his parent's death. He understood fear well. 

His mouth reacted before his heart or brain could... 

"Meatball Head, what are you ? A chicken ?" 

"Why you jerk... must you be picking on me even at this time ???" Serena said through clenched teeth. 

"Because, there isn't anything to be afraid of... That's incrediblely stupid of you... but what can I say...? You're born with it, aren't you ?" 

"Ooh....you big coinceited arrogant jerk !!!" shouted Serena before stomping off. 

Darien watched her stomp away. He burst out laughing. She was so childish sometimes. More laughter. 

But somehow, he couldn't deny he was feeling rotten deep inside. He felt he was not worth more than the garbage at the dump. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Serena : 

I don't believe he called me a chicken ! Me a fowl ? That jerk had the nerve...he just dared to ... and right at my face ! Why, I don't even have feathers. That guy.. Argh ! I'm gonna kill Raye. And Andrew too. Why did he invite Darien of all people to spend this winter holiday with -us- ? 

Big bummer. Party pooper. God ! I just hate that guy... and this awful storm too. Why can't it stop ? Is Nature planning to ruin my holidays too ? Unfair ! 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Darien : 

I do not understand why I am having this funny sinking feeling. It's not that I ate too much dinner or hot choc. I'm not even allergic to it. 

So what did I do ? Tease her ? Yeah, I know she's scared of the storms now. But I should have accepted that. Everyone has weaknesses. Did I tease her on that ? Don't I do it all the time ? 

Her test papers... Her odangoes... Her klutziness... Don't I do it all the time ? Then why ? Why am I feeling so rotten now ? 

I feel I'm rotting six feet underground. 

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""" 

Serena : 

I wish this storm would stop. I don't want to do anymore screaming or crying. I think this sounds stupid but I'm gonna try to tele...what is that word ? Telephone...no. Telephonic...no. Television...no. Telepathic...yeah. 

I gonna telepathically send Lita a message so she could do something about this crazy berserk storm. In the middle of winter ??? What is wrong with the weather anyway ? 

I wonder where Reeny is... She shouldn't be out at this time. Not with the rain and snow. Maybe she's at Raye's cabin. I think I should call them. 

I could try the communicator, yeah. Why didn't I think of it earlier ? Now where did I put it ? Aha ! Here it is. 

"Hey Raye ?" 

"Raye ?" 

"Mars ?" 

"Hey, what are you, sleeping already ?" 

"Hey Raye ! Mina ! Anyone !!!" 

~silence~ 

Oh no. The communicator is dead. And we don't have a telephone around here in this stupid place. Don't the mantainence people know that phones are good for emergency ? 

I think I should go and look for Reeny, in case she gets lost. I hate to admit it but I really care for that miserable brat. 

Would I dare go out in this stormy and snowy weather ? I should. Imagine, Reeny would be more scared than I am. Afterall she's afraid of storms too. Would that jerk think I'm stupid because I'm doing this ? He would think I'm crazy, I bet. 

But why ? Why do I care what he thinks of me ? 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 

Serena grabbed her sweater and jacket. She put them on before trying to find and umbrella. She found a quite small one behind the shoe closet. Then she packed a small backpack with some biscuits and a thermos of hot coffee. 

She stepped out into Wintery World. Everything was grey. Dismal grey. Bent oaks creaked as the wind howled through them. Rain splattered in huge drops. The snow squished when anyone stepped on them. The whole effect was like something out of a ghost story where a group of people have to put up a night in a huge, abandoned haunted old mansion. 

Serena was determined to find Reeny, whether she was safe or lying in the snow, Serena couldn't be sure. But she was going to try, she wasn't taking risks and wouldn't want to find the pink-haired girl's frozen body somewhere near in the morning. 

She wasn't so scared after thinking of the young girl's fear which would have tripled hers, anytime. Alone and out in this hostile weather. She was partly glad she was away from Darien... 

And her weird feelings. 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

So what cha think ? Comments wanted and needed. Please and thank you. 

Lily Email or ICQ me.... stardazed7@hotmail.com 19112563 


	3. Snowed In 3

Snowed In : Chapter 3 By : Lily Rated : G !!! 

-------------------------------------------------------- 

The cold winds whistled around Serena, making her feel frozen and alone in this unforgiving storm. Sudden lightnings and thunders caught her with her guard down every now and then. 

Serena was begining to think that all this was a bad idea afterall. The cbin had never been more inviting. A safe haven, warm and cosy. Even with that Darien lurking around. 

What if Reeny is safe and sound somewhere. Then, she would have wasted everything in other to go on this stupid rescue thing. But if she was right, then.... 

Serena shook her head stubbornly. She could be worse than a donkey when she wanted to. Serena wrapped her jacket tighter around her, hugging the small bagpack in search for warmth. 

________________________________________________________ 

Darien heard the door slam again and felt the sudden chill as the outside air came rushing in. 'It must be Reeny coming back.' he thought. 

He turned on the television, trying to catch up with the outside world. Huddled up on the couch, the place where Serena had occupied earlier. 

It was the last thing on his mind that Serena would even dare to go out and brave this crazy storm. 

________________________________________________________ 

The contrasting figure in the dark barren empty area was shocking. Still it walked on, slowly turning and stopping every once in a while to call out several words. 

It was even hard to see if it was a he or a she. All that was visible were a huge jacket and something around the arms. 

You could even feel it shivering. 

________________________________________________________ 

Serena sighed, her lips were chapped and she was begining to feel the effects of frostbite. Light snow flakes stayed on her eyelashes and her breaths came out raggedly and strained before turning into white and wet mist. 

Her legs were sore and her arms sting. Every movement caused a jolt of pain prickling up her spine. 

"Now I know what it feels like to be an old woman," Serena whispered to herself. 

She lowered the bagpack which seemed too heavy all of a sudden and stretched her aching muscles. She picked up the offending object before continuing with new determination. 

________________________________________________________ 

Pop ! 

The lights and the television screen went out. Darien looked around frustratedly. It was a basketball playoff and the game was getting interesting when the black box decided to turn itself off. 

"This is so ironic," he said aloud, not caring if the world heard him at the moment. 

Before he managed to leash out some temperental actions, Darien re-checked himself, thinking rationally. At this weather surely the electricity would go off, he reasoned. 

He just hoped Serena wasn't scared. 

________________________________________________________ 

Serena blinked. Surely that was something that resembles Reeny. Pink, definitely pink. She stumbled as fast as she could to reach it. 

The snow made all her actions slower than she would have like, but if that pink thing is Reeny, then she would have to move even faster. Every second counts. 

________________________________________________________ 

Meanwhile, 

Darien was having a tug-of-war inside his head. Should he go and check out how Reeny is ? Or, okay, Serena. He felt responsible as he was the only guy and the eldest in this cabin by five years to the blond and goodness know how much to the other. 

He weighted the pros and cons as if the matters of the world rested on his shoulders. By the way, his shoulders ARE wide. 

He chuckled lightly to himself when he thought about Tuxedo Mask, his alter ego. He didn't even take so long or go over the matters so throughly even when he was saving the WORLD ! 

"Again, I repeat, this is so ironic !" Darien said, half amused. 

'Back to business !' his brain screamed. 

________________________________________________________ 

Serena stood dissapointedly in front of the pinkish thing. Now with the silvery faint moonlight peering through the thick clouds and rain, it was nothing more than a piece of junk, and it is BROWN in colour. 

Serena stared at it in digust because the rush to it had took so much of her valuable energy. Oh, she could just scream. 

Serena took her foot and stomped on the unknowing thing. 

SNAP ! 

Serena gave a anguished cry before collapsing on the cold snow. The thing was actually a trap meant for a lone hungry rabbit who wanted to find food in winter. 

Pain shooted up every single nerve in her body as huge tears rolled down her cheeks. Suprisingly, they were silent tears. Serena grabbed frantically at anything she could put a grip on. 

A piece of crackled wood was the victim. Serena gripped it unmercilessly, hoping the pain would be transferred to the old stick but it builded up, getting hotter and worse every minute. 

Serena gave a last cry before the pain and darkness consumed her consciousness. 

________________________________________________________ 

Darien hesitantly opened the heavy oak door after his numerous knocks went unanswered. In one hand he held a candlestand he had found in the kitchen. The small flickering light was no match to the fire in the fireplace he had earlier witnessed, but also as deadly if abused. 

He prayed and wished and hoped that there would be two lumps on the bed, meaning that Serena and Reeny were asleep, safe and sound. 

It wasn't coming true. 

He stood there numbly. The bed was empty and never looked like it had been slept in either. Darien wanted to scream and demand an answer right up to the heavens but no sound came out except a raspy whisper. 

________________________________________________________ 

End of Chapter 3 ^_^ 

Thanks to all you guys out there who have emailed me ! Thanks a lot for everything. 

Here's a big big bunch of flowers for ya :) 

So what cha think ? Comments wanted and needed. Please and thank you. 

Lily Email or ICQ me.... stardazed7@hotmail.com 19112563 

-shameless plug- 

VISIT www.swoosh.to/mfantasy ! 

or if that link is dead, try 

members.xoom.com/lilyam ! 

-grin- 


	4. Snowed In 4

Snowed In 4 

By : Lily 

Rated : G (and cold) 

Wow ! I'm so excited. I've just finished Nothing Else Matters and it's a whopping 15 pages long. In MS WORD, that is. Anyway I bet there are others longer than mine out there. Nevermind ! 

________________________________________________________ 

It was still snowing but the rain has ceased. Faint sunlight peered through thick clouds danced on the feathery snow giving the whole thing a ghostly like feel. Dark green fir trees swayed gently with the breeze that blew now and then. 

The sun shone down on one solitary figure dressed in a dark blue rain-slicker on top of several layers of shirts and wool stuff. Although the sun was shining, the surroundings were cold. Thick boots sloshed and padded through the snow, searching for what he had in his mind. 

________________________________________________________ 

Darien had been up since early morning, beating the sun to it. The girls absence worried him deeply. He was partly responsible afterall. 

How could he be so careless. He should have locked the front door. A girl wandering out in yesterday night's storm and snow could be fatal. Not to mention that youmas might be lurking around anywhere. 

After slugging on all the warm clothing he could fit in, he packed some blankets and sweaters, just in case. It would be a horrible nightmare to find one of them frozen to death. He shuddered at the thought. 

Like Serena, he also packed some cookies and a thermos of hot chocolate in a bagpack. Then after rumaging for an amount of time, he found a pair of boots which he could put to good use instead of letting it rot in the store room. 

________________________________________________________ 

A motionless form lay on the white ground. The thick padded jacket's zip was opened. Small pieces of ices had formed at parts where water was found. Snowflakes were sprinkled across the body which was half submerged in snow. 

An out-stretched hand lay near a small bagpack, opened with it's contents half spilled out. Several cookies lay splattered on the snow, creating a trivial pattern of chocolate brown and white. 

Red splats of something marred the whiteness of the snow near the lower limbs. Closer inspection would reveal that it was blood. The owner lay oblivious, unmoving, frozen. A statue almost encased in ice and snow. 

That was the state Darien found Serena. 

________________________________________________________ 

Darien trudged around with a purpose but seemed to go nowhere. He had been searching for them for two hours already but until now it had proved fruitless. 

The dancing sunlight reflected of something at the corner of his eye. He strode curiously to investigate. Sun streaked blond hair contrasting heavily with the white snow. 

He felt his heart was at his mouth. It belonged to Serena. He walked closer to it. His boots weighed a ton. Funny. They were made of rubber and light as slippers. 

________________________________________________________ 

Slowly, he got closer. He was cold, partly from the air and partly from fear. It nagged him from all corners of his mind. It was like his worse nightmare had come true. 

Her blond hair was in a wet mess and stained with red splats of... Darien looked closer and his mouth dropped. BLOOD ! Yuck ! He was gonnabe sick. He looked away, trying to calm his mind. 

Slowly, he lifted her cold form up, brushing away the offending snow and crystal like ice. A light heaving chest indicated life was still fluttering inside. 

Her complexion was pale with a blue hue. Her face was contorted in pain and fear. A rabbit trap held her slim ankle mercilessly, caked with dried blood and still spurting fresh red streams. Darien took in all this with a heavy heart. 

Carefully, he bundled her up in all the sweaters and blankets he had brought. After deciding against trying to force down some hot chocolate down her throat, Darien picked her up, as gently as he could. 

For that whole journey back to the cabin, Darien thanked all the time he had spent in the gym and all the exercise he had done. One would never know when stuff like that could come in useful. 

________________________________________________________ 

Darien nimbly tried to crack open the rabbit trap from its grip. After putting much force and pressure on it, it finally gave way. Darien flunged the object away with an anger he didn't understand. 

Then, he again thanked all the gods he knew that he is majoring in medical. Carefully swabbing and scraping away the blood, he hope that Serena would come to after this process. 

Darien stared in horror and part dissapoinment after cleaning away layers of blood. A deep ugly gash and a swollen ankle was not what he really wanted to see at this moment and on this paticular girl. 

________________________________________________________ 

Serena felt so cold and alone. The darkness was terrifying and eerie. The air around her stuffy but cold. Draughts blew her way every now and then, sending shivers up her spine. 

She peered into the dark gaping valley beneath her. It was endless and sinister. Frantically, Serena tried to stay where she was, fighting to regain consiousness she knew she had loss, on the other side. 

A sharp pain pierce it's way up from her leg, shooting every where. In the void, Serena could only endure it helplessly, unable to scream or cry. 

She felt so cold. It was like she was in nothing more than her birthday suit walking out in the snow. She wanted something warm to hold her, lend her some warmth. Love her. 

Then, almost as if her prayer was answered, the luxurious feeling of warmness engulfed her. It was so comfortable. It was a pleasant feeling. She felt almost... loved. 

Flickers of light shined. Serena blinked. A sudden burst of rich sunlight burst through her vision. She gave a small moan of pain. It blinded her. The throbbing returned. Every nerve in her body registered pain. 

She opened her eyes once again. The warmth was intoxicating, she felt so sleepy again. Last thing she remembered was a pair of deep blue eyes. 

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________ 

So what cha think ? Comments wanted and needed. Please and thank you. 

Lily Email or ICQ me.... stardazed7@hotmail.com 19112563 

-shameless plug- 

VISIT www.swoosh.to/mfantasy ! 

or if that link is dead, try 

members.xoom.com/lilyam ! 

-grin- 


	5. Snowed In 5

Snowed In : Chapter 5  
  
By : Lily  
  
Email : stardazed7@hotmail.com  
  
Rated : G !  
  
  
_____________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
Darien glanced down at the sleeping girl. 'How could she be so serene even at this moment ?' he wondered. 'That's her name you idiot.' his mind replied. He gave a slight chuckle before studying Serena closely.  
  
  
  
Although covered with numerous blankets and anything warm, she was still visibly shivering. Hesitantly, Darien reached out to touch her hand. It was ice cold. He felt so guilty and protective.  
  
  
  
He could understand the guilt feeling, but protectiveness ? For Serena ? Why did he feel so funny as of the moment ? Why must Serena look so beautiful even at this state ? Hey, wait a moment. Where did beautiful come from ? He scratched his head.  
  
  
Turning back his attention to Serena, he could see clouds of emotion land and take off from her face. A frown, a hopeful look, a weak smile, another frown, and all without even showing eye language. Darien was really worried. Weak smiles are okay, but frowns ? In sleep ? Then, he noticed her being, still shivering. He wanted to just take this girl in his arms and warm her up.   
  
  
Slowly, unprotestingly, he did. He never thought he would or could. Until after Serena was nestled comfortably on him, did he realized what he had done. He felt a burst of emotions run through him. A warmness he couldn't understand. He felt so alien. In all his cold and hard life, he had never felt this feeling before, but it seemed mind-boggling familiar.  
  
  
  
He started to feel drowsy. Everything he did started to catch up with him. Darien's head drooped a little. He was beginning to slip into Dreamland when a slight movement pulled him back. He wondered briefly why there was pressure in him arms and chest. He looked downward and saw two round globes of blond hair. Laughing slightly at his stupidity, he shifted his position a little.  
  
  
  
A soft moan brought to halt all his slight movements. He was scared if he had hurt her. Serena tilted her head, trying to get away from the sunlight. Darien stiffened unconsiously, looking into her clouded blue eyes that was staring into his. Serena blinked, but the Chariots of Dreams were galloping to fetch her. She fell asleep. Darien heaved a sigh of relief before unknowningly boarding the chariot with Serena.  
  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
  
  



End file.
